degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-4441793-20121217102513
In Hollaback Girl, Drew kissed Bianca and told her he wanted to get back together with her '''BEFORE '''Katie overdosed and got sent to rehab. He was obviously realizing how much he ''didn't ''love Katie for a while if he all of a sudden started kissing Bianca and telling her that he wants her back. Okay, that's all well and fine but Drew's SORRY ASS should have dumped Katie the moment she got out of the hospital for her knee surgery. Had he done that BEFORE she ended up in rehab, he wouldn't have had to feel obligated to stay in a relationship he was no longer happy in just for the sake of "sparing Katie's feelings", now would he? And guess what? After WEEKS(or months) of leading Katie on in rehab and making her believe that he was being a devoted boyfriend, she STILL had her feelings hurt at the end of the day. Therefore, a heartbroken Katie was inevitable but the fact that Drew didn't end it the moment he started having second thoughts about their relationship and yearning to be with Bianca again means that he wasted his time, Bianca's time and especially, Katie's time. If the results(a broken heart) was going to be the same regardless, why couldn't he end it before shit got worst? THAT's what make Drew a coward. Oh and the fact you keep bringing up that Bianca is the one who made him stay with Katie until he got better only proves MY point, not yours. Drew was ready to drop Katie like a hot potato WHILE she was being sent to rehab and he would've done so without a second thought had Bianca not advised him otherwise. I repeat, Drew was NOT THAT DRUNK when he had sex with Katie. Tipsy at worst. He was speaking quite clearly(no slurring) to Katie before they had sex. The concussion caused him to fall down the stairs and end up unconscious for a mere 20 seconds; if it was the alchohol, he wasn't going to get back up and even if he did, he DAMN sure wouldn't have had it in him to dance all wildly and streak. I've been drunk before, so I know what I'm talking about. So, he really wasn't that drunk. If you won't consider Katie's feelings in this situation then think about your precious Drianca. First, stop trying to convince yourself that Drew drank himself into complete oblivion. Secondly, why the hell he would CHEAT on the girl(Bianca) that he whined, bitched and moaned about wanting to be with so badly with the girl(Katie) that he no longer had feelings for? Drunk or sober, what sense does that make and how is that justified? You CAN'T justify it and you can't explain to me how he was as drunk as you swear he was. LOL I can't explain WHY Drianca was dysfunctional? My last two sentences in the previously paragraph clearly tells you that. HE CHEATED ON HER. And you would THINK that cheating on Bianca wouldn't have even crossed his mind! For Christ's sake, he already DID what he needed to do, which was break up with Katie and get Bianca back. Mission accomplished! So, why the fuck would he cheat on the girl he got back with the girl he didn't wanna be with in the first place. That makes no sense and neither do the excuses you're making up for Drew. So, the fact that he was "sooooo wasted"(which he really wasn't) isn't going to fly here and don't you tell me not to give you the "being drunk is no excuse bullshit". I don't give a fuck if you're interested in it or not; it's the TRUTH. And FYI, after watching Degrassi: Las Vegas, I'm actually happy for Bianca, even if it means being with Drew. I'm not saying they shouldn't to be together but at the end of the day, it's BIANCA'S happiness that I care about, not Drew's. So, unfortunately, I'll have to accept the fact that they're still together. Drew's a douchebag but he has recently proved that he loves Bianca more than he ever showed her, which ALMOST makes up for the time he tossed her away like trash in "Now or Never" for being forced to have sex with some dirty ass nigga that she was trying to prevent from putting a fucking bullet in Drew's ass! I did feel sorry for Drew when he got jumped by Vince's gang, don't get me wrong. But when he started suffering from the trauma of it, his ass was lucky enough to have KATIE by his side, supporting him. That IS a blessing! But where the fuck was Bianca while Drew was alreading moving on to the next chick? ''Getting BEAT UP AND RAPED ''is where she was! Oh, you wanna discuss Dave and Bhandurner, let's do this! I will ''gladly ''tell you why Drew ain't half the man Dave is. While you're trying to downplay Drew's flaws, let me give you the RAW shit on Dave's faults. Dave has a problem with his mouth, he doesn't think before he says shit, he's stubborn as hell and he can be selfish too. But in my opinion, Dave is the realest character on this whole fucking show. Drew's a fucking LIAR and he's TWICE as selfish as Dave is(and we all know Dave could be quite selfish himself). Dave mans up to his bullshit at the end of the day. Let's break down Dave's romantic history. SADIE: Dave handled this the way that Drew SHOULD HAVE handled his relationship with Katie. When Dave was with Sadie, he didn't kiss Alli or string Sadie along forever while he was planning to be with Alli. He told Sadie that he was developing feelings for another girl. Did Sadie have a right to be angry? Absolutely! But did Dave cheat or string Sadie along forever? No. He kept it real with her, even if it made he look like a dick. ALLI: He cheated on Alli, while they were on a break. When DREW cheated on Alli, they were perfectly fine. Dave sat Alli down at the Dot and CONFESSED to her that he slept with another girl. He was wrong for cheating but at least he didn't lie to her. Drew LIED to Alli and said that all he did was "kiss" Bianca; it was Bianca who had to tell her the truth. When they had the whole pregnancy scare situation, Dave was willing to man up and TAKE CARE of his child. Although he acted selfish at first, when Alli decided that she wanted an abortion(if she was pregnant) and go to MIT, he tried to approach her the next day to let her know that they could still make it through anything. He tried to hold on for as long as he could and then he ended it. It doesn't make Dave wrong; it doesn't make Alli wrong. Relationships just don't work when people's priorities aren't in the same place. JACINTA: After Dave cheated on Alli with her, he told her that he wanted nothing to do with her when she tried to get back in his life ''after ''he and Alli got back together. When she got hit by the car, he took all of the blame and he wanted to see her in the hospital despite all the hate rants he was getting from Jacinta's friends. I truly felt sorry for Jacinta but he ended it with her BEFORE he even told Alli about it. So, she really shouldn't have tried to come between Dave/Alli. Dave's going to live with that for the rest of his life. I understand that Jacinta was broken-hearted but she never technically Dave's ''girlfriend. ''So, you best believe Katie was MUCH more entitled to an explanation for Drew wanting Bianca back than Jacinta was for Dave wanting Alli back. Love Dave or hate him, he's REAL. He's HONEST. Drew should try it sometime. Dave's the DUMBEST character? LMFAO! Drew is a straight up dingbat. Dave is no genius but he's way smarter than Drew, especially the way he handles his shit.